This invention pertains to a modular drawer system with components that are slidable connected. More particularly, it pertains to a modular rolling cart. Even more particularly, it pertains to a modular cart that can be used to dispense medication.
In settings where it is necessary to dispense medication to a large number of individuals in an efficient manner, such as a nursing home or a hospital, drawer systems containing a plurality of drawers and/or cassettes are often utilized. Typically, these drawer systems are supported on wheels to provide a rolling medication cart. A cassette is defined as a transportable storage device that may slide into a cart much as a drawer does. The purpose of the cassette is to provide a means of exchanging empty medication containers with ones that have been refilled. The cassette may comprise a plurality of drawers, trays or bins for organizing medications. Typically, when a cassette is inserted into the cart, the cassette drawers are locked by the same locking mechanism that locks the other drawers. In addition, the cassette may have a separate locking system so that the cassette drawers can be locked when the cassette is removed from the cart. Cassettes are often received by nursing homes with a selection of medication. When that medication has been used, the entire cassette is removed from the cart and returned to the pharmacy for replacement. A second cassette is inserted in its place.
These drawer systems typically contain drawers for the medications as well as patient records and other information necessary to the health care professional administering the medication. In addition, it is preferable that these carts act as mobile work stations, so that they provide a surface for writing and recording information, means for maintaining orderly patient charts, means for dispensing supplies and other consumables, and that they include disposal means for trash and for used sharps, such as needles.
Depending on the circumstances of use of such a cart, many different styles may be appropriate. Some applications require a cart with fewer, deeper drawers, while other applications require a cart with numerous, more shallow drawers. In addition, it may be desirable to include some drawers that provide additional locking capability because they may contain narcotics or other controlled substances. Cart size is also a factor. Depending on the space available in the hospital or nursing home hallways, a smaller or larger cart may be desired.
From a manufacturer""s perspective, it is desirable to have as much uniformity among product lines as possible. It would be preferable to have common parts that can be used to build a multitude of carts which are customized to meet each individual customer""s requirement by offering different sizes, shapes, and numbers of drawers. Furthermore, it may be desirable to have accessories such as sharps disposal containers, waste containers, additional work or writing surface space, lighting, and a chart storage area.
Medication carts are often used in nursing homes. The hallways in nursing homes are often carpeted, therefore, the wheels on a cart must be able to roll freely and steer easily on such carpeted floors, as well as on tiled floors. Furthermore, the cart needs to be able to be steered in a relatively small turning radius by one individual with a minimal amount of effort. The cart must also be stable, it should not easily topple over.
As previously noted, some of the medications contained within the cart may be controlled substances and so require an extra level of security. To prevent unauthorized access to any of the materials contained within the cart, it is desirable that the entire cart be able to be locked at any time when the individual responsible for the cart is away from it. Preferably, it includes a mechanism that allows any open drawer to be closed, but not reopened, while the lock is activated. More preferably, it allows for a drawer to be locked in more than one position so that if a drawer is partially closed it cannot be pulled open, but is locked in that partially closed position to minimize access to its contents. This locking mechanism can include a key lock. The lock mechanism may also be electronic so that it can be activated remotely.
It is desirable to have a simple, easily fabricated lock bar assembly to lock the drawer system with as few components as possible. Prior art systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,116, Relyea et al, issued Apr. 18, 1989, provided a lock bar assembly comprising an extrusion that housed a lock tab, a spring and a pin for each drawer that was to be locked. The entire column, including the extrusion, moved up and down to lock and unlock the drawers. The locking tabs in that configuration moved vertically to engage a notch in the drawer slide and lock the drawer. It is more desirable to have a single, one piece locking tab for each drawer plane per cart side that moves within a stationary extruded column. A drawer plane is defined as a horizontal plane defined by the drawer guides in which one or more drawer slide can be located. If there are two drawer bays on a side, or if the drawer system has drawers on both sides, then there will be the possibility for two, or more, drawer slides to be in one drawer plane. Such a configuration is simpler, less expensive to make and takes less time to assemble into a lock bar assembly.
The locking mechanism needs to be durable. A drawer system of this type is often locked and unlocked many times a day. Each time a medication is removed and the operator walks away from the cart, the cart should typically be locked. To administer the next medication, the operator must unlock the cart, take out the medication and then relock the cart. Depending on the application, the lock may need to withstand hundreds of lockings and unlockings every day. It should provide years of reliable service. It is preferable that the locking mechanism be easily replaceable, if that should become necessary. For example, if a key were lost, the locking mechanism could be changed so that the previous key no longer unlocks the cart. A replaceable locking mechanism also provides manufacturing ease and the ability to replace or repair damaged locks readily. It is more preferable that the locking mechanism be a modular, replaceable article.
Assembling customized carts can be a time-consuming and expensive process. To make the carts more cost efficient, and therefore more attractive to the customers, it is preferable that a customized cart be able to be assembled with the fewest number of fasteners in the least amount of time. It is more preferable that components lock together or slidably interconnect, rather than using numerous fasteners such as screws or rivets. Furthermore, to minimize assembly time, the number of parts per drawer system, and the overall system cost, it is preferable that individual components be designed to perform more than one function.
The drawers in such a cart preferably encourage an operator to pull them open from the middle of the drawer. It encourages proper drawer opening and prevents a drawer from binding or seizing up as it might if it were pulled from the side at an angle.
Depending on the needs of a customer, the cart configuration may provide access to drawers on one side or both sides of the cart. Preferably the two sides can be locked and unlocked separately so that one side can be accessed while the other side is securely locked.
Preferably the carts can be refurbished quickly and inexpensively. They should be manufactured with easily replaceable parts that will allow for a new appearance without requiring replacement of all or most of the parts, particularly replacement of the more expensive parts. They should also be able to be reconfigured so that a customer who previously desired one drawer configuration can request another at minimal cost and with the minimal amount of down-time. Furthermore, it is desirable that the customers be able to refurbish the carts at their own facility without specialized tooling and without having to ship the cart back to the manufacturer.
The modular drawer system of the present invention is designed to meet the requirements outlined above.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a modular drawer system comprising a frame, comprising a substantially rectangular base and at least four support columns extending from the base; at least four corner column trim pieces, each being slidably connected to one of said support columns; a top, which is attached to said frame; at least one drawer bay comprising two drawer guide panels which are slidably connected to said frame by said corner column trim pieces; and, at least one drawer supported by said two drawer guide panels.
In another aspect the present invention further provides a releasable tracking mechanism for a cart that prevents at least one caster assembly from swiveling while allowing wheels of the caster assembly to continue to roll. In a further aspect the present invention provides a lock bar assembly for locking a plurality of drawers. In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a removable lock tray. Furthermore, another aspect the present invention provides a lockable lid for covering at least a portion of a drawer body. In another aspect, the present invention provides an accessory track that provides at least two different means for attaching accessories to a device.
Further aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the description provided below.